Hey Now!
by Rosy Kind of Misery
Summary: Let's see, we'll mix a new level of Quidditch, the Amazing Threesome, Sixteen-Year-Old hormones, and a team of Americans in Hogwarts. Y'know what you'll get? Read on, my friend...(rating may be moved up later on)
1. AllStar?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, even remotely, to the subject. Yeah, and even if I did own it, do ya think I'd be writing down my multi-billion dollar works here?  
  
This is my second attempt at this story. I completely transformed it and now it might be good. Who knows?? This is set in their sixth year, with a deliberate evasion of the dark arts for a while. This is supposed to be a happy story!!!  
  
Hey Now Ch. 1  
  
Hermione and Harry were eating their morning toast in silence, both too tired to talk, when a tousled but excited Ron slammed himself into a chair beside Harry. He tossed a bright red piece of paper at them, immediately followed by apprehensive looks towards Ron.  
  
"Morning, just found these on the Gryffindor Notice Board...no, Mione, it's not a howler, read it." He said as he dug into some bacon. Harry was still greatly weary of the scarlet parchment, so Hermione read it aloud.  
  
**ALL-STAR QUIDDITCH**  
  
The FireCrest Dragon All-Star Quidditch team will be here 2 weeks from now  
(October 12). They are on their circuit, and have selected the Hogwarts  
Quidditch Pitch as a mainstay in their match schedule.  
  
The Team will attend Hogwarts for the week prior to and the week following their match, as stated in the All-Star Quidditch Curriculum. If you have any questions about the All-Stars or their program, please contact Madam  
Hooch.  
  
"Wow," Hermione said. "I didn't even know there were All-Stars."  
  
"Me eiffer," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs. *Swallow* "But apparently they're a new faction, since the Ministry of Magical Games and Sports set an age limit on going pro. If you're seventeen or under, you can try out for All-Star."  
  
"Already been to talk to Hooch, mate?" Harry asked, smirking. He knew Ron had always loved Quidditch, and now he had a new level to adore.  
  
"Caught her hanging up the signs. She told me some of the finer points, like the fact that they have almost a new set of rules, it's much more violent, well, let me think. She told me that it is commonplace in All-Star to 'surf' on the broom, y'know, standing up and all. The pads and the robes are different, and well, they have tons of different things about them, and you want to know the best part?" Ron said to the ever growing group of sixth years.  
  
He grinned slyly, looked at the large group of boys to his right, and said, "The girls in All-Star Quidditch play in skirts." A collective sigh of 'yesses' 'awesomes' and 'wickeds' littered the air. Hermione rolled her eyes at the actions of her friends. 'Positively chauvinistic' (a/n: BIG WORD!!)  
  
Later on that morning, they found themselves in Transfiguration, all of the class staring blankly at Professor McGonagall. This was one of her unusual lessons in which all they did was take notes, and they were all bored stiff.  
  
She had just instructed them to read a chapter out of their books when, much to everyone's surprise, Ron raised his hand.  
  
McGonagall raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"What do you know about All-Star Quidditch?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley! That is completely off subject and, might I add, totally random."  
  
"Well, I figured since you know so much about Quidditch, that you would know more about the All-Stars. Plus, I'd like to know more about the qualities of the game, being a prefect and all." (A/N: See Ron. See Ron run. See Ron jump. See Ron schmooze.)  
  
"It is unnecessary to know the 'finer points' of Quidditch when one is to be reading about animagical transfiguration." These words were followed by pleas from nearly everyone in the class.  
  
"Alright, alright, but as soon as I'm done, you will all read in silence, understood? (Nods from the whole class) All-Star was started, as you know, due to the new age restriction on Professional Teams. The rules are much different. There are 3 levels of chasers, Lead, Right wing, and Left wing. The keepers start out on different ends of the pitch, far from their nets, as they must beat the chasers to the goals. It is legal to touch the ground during a match, and yes, it is common, but not required, to stand on one's broom.  
  
Their equipment is much different, also. Beater's clubs are lighter, and the boots are specially-made to grip the broom. Robes are sleeveless, and they play in what are called 'Shells', not sweaters. Girls play in skirts. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"What more is there to know?" Dean asked, after high-fiving Seamus about the skirts.  
  
"The point system is identical, but points may be taken off as the referees see fit. If you are called on a foul, I believe you are taken from the game for 1 minute, but I'm not sure. Players start the game in a set position around the pitch, and a coin must be tossed to decide which team uses which goals. Now, I believe that is all you need to know, surely you can suffice for two weeks on the knowledge you have now. Read!!!"  
  
Ron looked at his two best friends. "This is gonna be great." 


	2. The Team

Disclaimer- Still don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the subject, and, Oh yeah, if Professor Silveta is out there, I don't own FireCrest either...thanks, though.  
  
YAY!! I GOT A REVIEW!!!! YOU SOOOO ROCK SHADOWCATFAN!!!!!  
  
Hey Now!! Ch. 2  
  
It came quicker than anyone expected. October 12 was here. The prefects had been asked to attend a quick meeting about the team, and they would be formally introduced to the school at a feast that night. Hermione and Ron walked toward the growing group of prefects in the Great Hall, and listened carefully to the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"Alright, here's what's going on. The team is from FireCrest, which is a school in a state called North Carolina. They have four houses, nearly identical to ours, sans the names, so we'll put them in with who's house they fit in to.  
  
"Ernie and Hannah, you'll be escorting Joey and Jamie Broderick around. Ron, you'll have VanExxel Toro, Hermione, you'll have Troy Toro. Pansy, you'll have Lindy Garrison, and lastly, David, you'll have Derek Rasmussen, Joanna, you'll have Valarie Moore. Questions?  
  
"Right then, moving on. The persons assigned to you will stay in your dormitory, and attend the classes listed on their schedules, which, even if they are different than yours, please direct them to any classes they may have questions about. That's about all, just be in the Entrance Hall in 20 minutes, and you'll be set. You are excused from your first classes of the day for orientation."  
  
"Who did she say I have?" Ron asked as they sat down next to a dozing Harry. "Van-what??"  
  
"VanExxel Toro, and I've got Troy Toro. Morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerily. He woke with a start, sending his bacon flying into the air, fortunately, landing on a Slytherin.  
  
"Morning, you two. How was the meeting?"  
  
"Informative," said Ron. "It was nothing too complicated, just which person we have to show around, and which house they're in and all. Looks like we're going to have a new dorm-mate, Harry."  
  
Thirty minutes passed, and the prefects, minus Draco, were standing in the Entrance Hall, waiting on the team to arrive. Suddenly, the door burst open to a very excited looking Oliver. He half-jogged over to a newly arrived Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Professor. The team's on their way. Just got off the train. Figured I'd come and speak to you first."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Wood, the prefects know what to do."  
  
Just then, a group of seven tired looking teenagers entered the hall, lugging at least 3 bags a piece, and a trunk.  
  
"Come on, team, let's go, we've got tons to do today," Oliver spoke, walking towards them. A girl with white-blonde hair dropped her trunk and put her hands on her hips defiantly.  
  
"Seriously, Coach. How can you expect us to hurry when we've got all this stuff to lug around?"  
  
"I expect you to hurry because you've done this enough times to know how to carry all your things." The girl sneered at Oliver and yawned as she picked her trunk up again.  
  
"Right then. Prefects, this is the FireCrest All-Star Quidditch team. Please escort your team member as they informed you this morning. Team, I'll see you all at lunch. BE NICE." Were Oliver's last words as he walked away with Dumbledore.  
  
"Um, alright, I'll go first. I've got VanExxel Toro." Ron said. A tall boy with a long braid of chestnut hair spoke up.  
  
"That's me, nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand.  
  
"I've got Troy Toro."  
  
The girl with equally long white blonde hair stepped forward. "That's me. I know what you're thinking, Troy is a boy's name. I get that all the time."  
  
The rest of the teammates filed off, and so began the two-week adventure of the All-Stars.  
  
Next Time- Orientation!!! 


	3. Orientation

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own HP or anything related to it. Happy?  
  
I know, the last chap was disappointing...I'll try harder!!!  
  
Ch. 3- Orientation  
  
Ron and Hermione (sympathetically carrying a few bags) led VanExxel and Troy to the Common Room. Both of the All-Stars were looking at Hogwarts as if they'd never seen anything so peculiar in their lives.  
  
"Everything alright, mates?" Ron asked, holding onto Troy's arm as the staircase suddenly started to shift.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool," VanExxel said in his obviously Southern American accent. "It's just...Wow. Hogwarts is so much cooler than any other schools that we've been to."  
  
"No kidding. Hogwarts is, like, alive," Troy said, dumbfounded at the moving staircases.  
  
Hermione grinned at the two. She had always thought that Hogwarts was alive, watching the students, playing jokes on everyone. She knew she was going to love this.  
  
"Oh, here's our floor," She said, throwing the duffel bag back on her shoulder. The two followed them to the portrait of the Fat Lady. VanExxel and Troy looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Lovely painting," Troy said unsurely. She had raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the painting, poking VanExxel in the ribs.  
  
"It's the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, all you do is say the password, and she'll let you in." Ron said.  
  
"Cool!" They both chorused.  
  
"Wamsutta," Hermione said, grinning as both the American's eyes widened when the Fat Lady swung forward. VanExxel tossed (literally) both trunks into the common room, climbing in after both girls had gone in.  
  
"Girls' dorms are this way," Hermione said as Troy picked up her trunk.  
  
"Okay, gee I hope nothing broke, Van," She said, scowling at him.  
  
"We'll meet back down here in ten minutes, Mione."  
  
Unpacking was not exceptionally eventful (yet again, Van and Troy were amazed at the dorms, they had never seen them so nice). They met back, and proceeded to show the two the location of their classrooms.  
  
"So, how many schools have you been to?" Hermione asked, desperate to start conversation.  
  
"This year? Oh, I'd say...twelve or thirteen?" Van said. There was something about the way he spoke that made Hermione feel warm.  
  
"That many? Wow, not much time to chat with people, ne?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah, not really. Then again, we're always training and trying to keep up with our curriculum. The Ministry gets really mad if we fall behind in schoolwork." This sparked Hermione's interest.  
  
"So you have a special curriculum?"  
  
"Right, since we have to travel so much, and since they consider playing All-Star a privilege, we HAVE to keep up in school. They insist that it's not worth it to sacrifice a quaffle for school."  
  
"And they're quite right!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We agree. Plus, Dad'd kill us if we didn't get N.E.W.T.S on all our subjects." Troy said, rolling her eyes. Ron snorted.  
  
"Yeah, Dad's real tough, but we're better off for it." Van said, pausing to watch a suit of armor scratch it's nose. Hermione pointed out the Charms class, and told them which stairs to walk down to go to Potions.  
  
"But the curriculum, what does that involve?"  
  
"We take all the classes that are recommended by our OWL scores, and if they don't offer them at the school we happen to be at, Coach has to teach us."  
  
"Rough, but it works." Troy said. She screamed suddenly, ducking at a large orange cannonball. The cannonball ricocheted off the wall behind them, and exploded.  
  
"PEEVES!!!" Shouted Hermione. "I'll get the Baron on you, I swear I will!"  
  
"Who's Peeves?" Van said quietly.  
  
"The resident Poltergeist."  
  
"Schweeeeet." Troy said, watching Peeves bounce wildly around the walls. They made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch, Oliver meeting them in the Entrance Hall. He made a mad dash at the two, tossing brooms at them.  
  
"S'go S'go S'go!!!! YOU'RE LATE!" He yelled, grabbing them by the collars. "AND, for some odd reason this practice is open. THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS AT THE PITCH!"  
  
"Why?" VanExxel said, furiously throwing on the boots that a Hispanic girl had tossed at him.  
  
"Oh, God only knows, but we've got to be on our best behavior. NO SLAMMING, TROY."  
  
"Jeez, you act like I'm a bad kid or something," Troy said, pulling her hair up into a haphazard ponytail. "We're not delinquents."  
  
"Yes you are, but you're also terrible at telling time. RUN!" He yelled, Ron and Hermione on their heels.  
  
Do I really need to continue this, or is it that bad? Trust me, if it is, I WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!!! I'll be wasting my time if it sucks and I keep writing...Anyway, if you've made it this far, YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Rosy 


End file.
